The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
Users' activities using information processing apparatuses such as tablets, smartphones, and personal computers (PC's) have recently been diversified. For example, a user searches and views various pieces of information on a network. Further, for example, a user sends information to or shares information with other users on a network through social media or the like. The information sent or shared in this way may become one of targets to be searched for other users. For such a case, JP 2012-243033A discloses technology for searching for and showing information that a user is particularly interested in from among pieces of information shared in social media, for example.